Wizard of Oz: DBZ Style
by the brainless wonder
Summary: This is about my wizard of oz adventure with cell, little nameks, and a fast food place. Warning: Could be pyschotic at times...CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

The Wizard of Oz: DBZ Style

Chapter 1: The tornado

Author's little part where they say stuff so you can understand stuff easier: hi everybody...just so you people dont get freaked out because i might confuse you, i live in a box. And my name is Amanda. Somehow, Cell lives there too, with his family. Freiza is Cell's spouse. And, my box is small on the outside, but when you walk into it, its big, go figure. Go to www.geocities.com/trunks647 to learn more about them. Anyways, If you read The Weird Mission by Bulmarules, it has the same characters. I am the person who wrote the original of that story or whatever they say in the normal world...anyways read....and if you feel like it, then review.

Disclaimer: something...or another...blah blah blah, i want to rule the world...and i dont own anything here, except my box. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in the box, and Vegeta was reading a book, yes I believe that some point in his life, his oh, so loving father told somebody to teach Prince Vegeta to read. "What are you reading, Vegeta?" I asked with curiosity, darn my curiosity. "None of your business woman." Vegeta spat. "Thanks for the refresing shower." I grab the book from his hands. 'HOW TO BEAT YOUR WIFE'S STUPID FRIEND IN BATTLE, by: Mr. Popo'. "How odd..." "AMANDA, HAVE YOU SEEN MY HAIR BRUSH???!!" yelled Freiza. "NO!....HEY, WAIT A MINUTE, YOU DON'T HAVE HAIR!!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. And Vegeta was deaf for an hour. "YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT!" Freiza yelled back. "Actually....ugh, nevermind." I muttered. Suddenly, the refridgerator fell on top of Freiza. "Hey, has anybody besides me notice that everything is black and white?" I asked. "AMANDA! Why does it feel like the house is going in circles?" Cell asked. "Must be the side effect of being stupid and ugly, and that your in denial." I said as I rubbed my forehead. "Oh...okay..." said Cell confused. I look out the window and happen to notice that we are in a tornado and going higher. "How queer, I didn't know we got tornadoes here." I said. "Well, we do live in 'Tornado Valley'." said Vegeta, making me sound stupid. "Oh...really?" I asked...okay, I did sound stupid. 

We finally landed, and we all fell on the frigderator. We heard a crunch under the fridge. "Ow..." We heard someone say. Vegeta runs out of the box real fast, sort of like someone does when they have to go to the bathroom REALLY bad. "Wonder where he went." I said to myself. "You know what Amanda, you would look really good in a blue dress, with pigtails and a picnic basket." Cell said. "I am soooooo ignoring that comment!" I said. Cell looked for Freiza, yet we couldn't find him....her....it.... We walked out the door and looked around, there was color everywhere. "I'm green again! Oh, I'm so happy." said Cell smiling. I start hearing little voices laughing. "Man, I thought my pyschiatrist said I would stop hearing voices after week of the medication that's in the shape of leaves!" I yelled, angry that the medication he gave me, what's it called...Marijuana...(I am not really on drugs, its a fic people!). "It's not just you Amanda, I hear them too." said Cell. "That doesn't comfort me Cell." Then little green Munchkins popped out...they weren't Munchkins they were...Nameks? "Oh, little Dende people! They are so cute!" I wailed. "If that's what you Earthlings call that..." said Cell. "WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!" They chanted around us. "Do we get to know why?" I asked weakly. "NO!" they yelled back. "Oh, how thoughtful of them!" said Cell, who wasn't really listening to the little Nameks. Then a girl appeared...it was Bra(oh my favorite person, yeah right). "I have a manicure and junk, so lets hurry up!" said Bra with the preppy annoying voice.(I know she isn't like that, or at least I hope not!No offense to the people who like her...like my sister) "So, your a bad witch." said Bra. "Uh...don't I get to answer that question?" "I am only stating the obvious!" Bra whined. Cell tried to hold back his laughter, while my eye twitched. "Whatever, can I ask you why the nameks want to kill me?" I asked. "Well, you killed there leader." "Who was there leader?" "No other, than the World Champion, Mr. Satan(what a perfect name) himself." Said Bra. "And they are mad??" I asked, very confused. "Sure, they loved him. And now you must take his Champion Belt!" said Bra. "But I don't want his belt." "TAKE IT!!" She screamed in my ears. "Just take the stupid thing." Muttered Cell. 

The Nameks started singing death songs, and did dances around us. "Aren't we supposed to get a musical?" I asked. "They must be musically declined." Whispered Cell. "Oh..." Then Vegeta appeared, and I believe he tried to land on a roof, but ended up landing on his daughter. "GET OFF OF ME DADDY!" Screamed Bra. Bra soon left after that. "You have my--friend's---no that can't be right---ugh, just give me the stupid belt!" Vegeta yelled. "Why should I?" "Because if you don't I will kill you and your little green duck too!" Vegeta said. "I am not a duck thank you, I am an andriod." Cell said with pride. "Give it to me!" Give it to me Vegeta snarled. "Maybe later." "Ugh woman, fine but I will be back for you and the robotic duck!" POOF! And Vegeta left. "I have been redused to a robotic duck." Cell whimpered. "Get over it."

Well, people that's it for Chapter One. Please review and tell me if I should go on. Even if you only say 'go on'. :) thanx! I will come out with Chapter Two tommorow or the next day! Bye!


	2. Wizard of Oz: DBZ Style Ch.2

Wizard of Oz: DBZ Style

Wizard of Oz: DBZ Style

Chapter 2 

By: The Brainless Wonder

Disclaimer: I own my box....and the plastic milk carton next to me. 

I don't own the stinkin show you call DBZ...if only...

Author's note: Here is chapter 2 everybody, this might not be as funny as the first chapter, you will have to see for yourself...R&R please

After being chased down the red bricked roadby the little green people, we came across a scarecrow. "Hello mates, could you help me down?" asked the scarecrow Jeice. "Oh, the poor thing is dead." I said to myself. "No, not really..." said the scarecrow. "Did you hear that Amanda?" Cell asked. "Hear what?""It was me!!" Jeice yelled. "By golly Cell, I think the stick attached to the scarecrow is talking to us!" I said in excitment. "I have talked to sticks before, they arent the friendliest things..." "Too bad the poor thing is dead...He could of been a nice companion." I said to myself. "I AM NOT DEAD YOU INSCOLENT MORONS!" he yelled. "I think you are dead, and don't call us morons!" I yelled back and Cell and I walked off.

"Those scarecrows these days, never give us the respect us interesting people deserve." Said Cell in a British accent. We kept walking and walking...and walking, and soon got to a forest. "Look at these creatures, they have no clothes on!" "They are called lions, Cell...hey, wait a minute, AH! LIONS!...oh its just you Vegeta." I sighed. "Give me the belt my pretty....er...ugly...ugh! just give me the stupid belt woman!" yelled Vegeta. "No, you smell funny, and your mommy dresses you funny." I said. "That's why you won't give it to me??!!" Asked a suprised Vegeta. "Well, now that we are talking about that, your mother wears combat boots too!" Said Cell. "I know..." said a confused Vegeta. "I don't need to take this verbal abuse from you people, I will come back later!" POOF and he was gone. "How strange."

Further in the forest, we come across a medal robot looking thing. "That looks a lot like my baby." Said Cell. (That's what Cell called them in one episode.) "What happened to you, Andriod 17?" I asked. Andriod 17 mumbled something. "What? I can't understand you, can you repeat that?" He just mumbled louder. "Oh, I think he is saying something about that tin can." I pointed. "Oh! For me, #17, you shouldn't have! I was getting thirsty." Said Cell as he picked up the tin can. And, then he drank it all. "You know, I do say we andriods do need oil after a while." "Yeah, and thats why I think 17 wanted it." "Well, I am sure he can live a little bit longer if he tries." "Baka..." We continue on our journey. Then Cell grabs a brochure out of nowhere (right now I don't wanna know where he has been keeping it...probably his tail, where he keeps everything else^_^) and opens it up. "Do not take a left at the fork in the path..." Cell read off. "We took the left." I said starting to freak. "You might run into Saiyans, perverts, and nameks!" Cell read off. "Oh my...Saiyans, perverts, and nameks...oh my..." I started saying to myself. "This should be a musical Amanda! Saiyans, perverts, and nameks...oh my!" Cell started singing. "SHUT-UP CELL!" I yelled. I sighed and went on with life.

Okay people, I though I should end the chapter here, or might keep going and never stop. Even though my chapters aren't that long. So, please review, and thanx for reading! Ja ne -the brainless wonder


	3. Wizard of Oz: DBZ Style Ch. 3

Wizard of Oz: DBZ Style  
Chap. 3  
By: The Brainless Wonder  
  
  
A/N: Hello my good people. Sorry it took forever for the third chapter. I discovered the addiction of Chrono Trigger, and I haven't really had time to write anything. Anyways, I am in the process of another fic that I might put up...not sure. Hope this chapter is insane like the others! Read and Review ^_~ Ja ne!  
Disclaimer: This has made me think a little, has anybody ever been sued for not putting up a disclaimer? It sort of makes you wonder, well I don't own Dragonball Z...I know your surprised and dissapointed but try to live on!  
  
The Encounter of Yajerobi  
  
Cell continued on with his (I don't want to get in to the gender thing right now, it gets tiring after awhile) "beautifully singing" and I was crawling on the path hoping somehow, in someway, somebody (lots of things start with some) would save me from this torture. Not likely.  
  
"Amanda, isn't it just grand walking in the woods?" "Oh yes, I should do it more often." We heard a rustle in the bush and turned our heads. And out popped our good friend Yajerobi. "Oh Ah, run for your dear life, it's the person who cut off Vegeta's tail, he is dangerous, Ah." I said in a dull voice. Cell started running really fast towards the exit off the woods. "I WAS JUST KIDDING YOU MORON!!" I yelled hoping Cell would hear me. "Oh, silly me, hehe" "Shut-up Cell." We forgot about Yajerobi, who went back in the bushes. Five minutes later Yajerobi popped out again. "OOGLY BOOGLY WOOGLY WOO!" Yajerobi screamed in my face. "Is this a greeting ritual for you human Earthlings?" asked Cell with curiosity. "Yes, in fact it is Cell, next time you see your wife, do that greeting ritual for me." "Okie dokie." "Are you scared Amanda?" asked Yajerobi. "You know me and my fear of strong people." I said sarcasticly. "Cell, can you blow him up or something?" I asked. "Of course, anything for my favorite insane person." "But I only wanted to join you guys, so I could get some courage!" pleaded Yajerobi. "Courage this!" said Cell has he kicked him in the gut. "You know Cell, maybe we were supposed to let him join us...same with Andriod 17 and Jeice. "Too late now." Said Cell. "Actually, we can go back and get..." "I SAID IT'S TOO LATE NOW!!!" Yelled Cell. "Oh...okay...whatever."   
  
We continued on and came to a field of flowers. "Ew...I hate the color pink." I said as we walked down the hill of flowers. "Oh, I feel so giddy and free." Said Cell as he did ballerina jumps everywhere.   
  
~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Vegeta looked into the crystal ball. "Why does this stupid thing only show a big fat guy and some snow??" Asked Vegeta who was getting rathered annoyed. "Er...Transparent Christmas decoration balls, just aren't what they used to be, sir." Said Yamcha. "Yes, exactly." Said Tien and Choatzu. "Okay, who hired the freaks?" Asked Vegeta. "I did, sir." Said Andriod 16 as he raised his hand. "Who hired you?" "You did sir." Said Andriod 16. "I must have been on drugs or something..." Said Vegeta as he wondered what he was on. "My records indicate that you had just lost against Goku in a spar match for the 1,003,228 time." "SHUT-UP ANDRIOD!" yelled Vegeta with the veins popping out of his head. "Yes Sir." Vegeta throws the snowball thingy at Choatzu's head and demanded they get him a real one. "Ow..." said Choatzu.   
  
What will happen in the field of flowers you ask? Will Vegeta put us to sleep, like the script says? The only way is to...well, wait for my lazy butt to come out with the fourth chapter. I will try not to make you wait :) Ja ne!  
  



End file.
